


Did It For You

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Protectiveness, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky didn't know her, it shouldn't have mattered much of what she had been through. Except it made him angry anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did It For You

Here's the thing. Everyone can go fuck themselves. Bucky doesn't care what they think.

Sure he killed them. So what?

"Where's the prisoners?' They'd asked.

Dead. Very, very dead.

The only part he feels guilty about is that's it's Steve doing damage control.

'We had questions for them,' they said in annoyance.

Bucky pasted on that blank stare, the one that made people unsure if he was really himself, whether he was sane or in the middle of a flashback and about to snap. Bucky did snap, but it had nothing to do with his past trauma.

Honestly, he was prepared to haul the enemy in alive. He really was.

That was until he discovered the truth behind it all.

Like any story, there's a girl.

There's this woman he notices one day, she doesn't really talk much. She's quiet. She answers questions politely, but she's withdrawn. Bucky can recognize the signs, the jumpiness, the way she looks warily around her, watching her back, the way her body seems to curl in on itself.

He likes her smile though, regardless of how rarely he sees it. 

Ever since the day he'd dropped a phone and shattered the glass, cursing in annoyance, and she laughed, smiling at him, he'd been hooked.

'You need a case,' she said gently, a knowing, kind smile still are her face. She lifted her phone from her lab coat and showed him.

Two days later she ran into him on the hallway, reached into her pocket and held out a very thick black rubber case. 

'You'll be hard pressed to destroy this one.'

Then she was gone.

Then he watched her, silently and from afar, until curiosity got the better of him.

'She was sent from SHIELD,' Steve revealed days after Bucky questioned and Steve did some homework. 'Something happened to her. She was stranded on an alien planter for months and some time after held and tortured. She had to be admitted for a time to a psychiatric ward. But she was highly recommended by Agent Coulson, and he wanted her to be somewhere that she would enjoy, but be protected.'

Bucky didn't know her, it shouldn't have mattered much of what she had been through. Except it made him angry anyway.

Through a fortunate chain of events he saw her react with shock and fear at the mention of a certain HYDRA base which was the next target. And it was all to easy to figure the rest out.

Bucky heard a knock at the temporary quarter he had taken up residence in for the last two days until they were done questioning him. He frowned, expecting Steve and more of his mothering, and opened the door to find a petite brunette woman. 

Her eyes flickered over him, reminding Bucky that he was shirtless.

"May I come in?"

Bucky stared for only a moment before stepping back and allowing her to enter. He shut the door behind her and stared, shocked. Then he suddenly came back to himself as she turned and looked at him. He turned away and grabbed a shirt, quickly pulling it over his head.

"I..." She started and looked away before taking in a deep breath. "It would appear that the men that died were in the process of preparing a biochemical agent, which they had an opportunity to expose anyone to, and they would have died an unfortunate death. I thought it important to cite in my report that I had mentioned to you before hand that this scenario might be a possibility. It was lucky that you took action when you did."

She stared at him and then looked down. There was an urge to reach his hand to her, but he fought it. Instead he stood there with a confused look on his face.

"Are they dead?" She asked and looked up at him again.

"Very," he finally said. He knew what she had done for him, she had covered his ass. Did he want her to know why he had done what he had? Maybe. Maybe he wanted to know if it might make a difference in what she thought of him. "Does it help?"

She sighed, a shaky sound. "A little," she admitted. 

Bucky didn't expect a miracle. "Then it was worth it." Even if it only helped a little.

He liked the way the concern and worry left her eyes and her lips turned up in a smile that lit up her face. "Thank you Bucky."

He watched her turn, and admitted silently to himself that he wanted her to stay. His eyes flickered over her form, the lack of lab coat, her purse and a bag. "Jemma," he said and she turned, eyes wide and waiting. "I'll walk you out." Then she smiled again and he knew he didn't regret what he had done.

He was glad he did it. Others would probably say he was wrong. But a killer was what he was, no matter what they thought, no matter what Steve thought. Bucky was good at that. To do it and have her appreciate it, to not be judged, to eliminate some of that fear, to take that bit of revenge she couldn't, Bucky was more than happy to be of service.

And if the next day she looked up at him and smiled, he figured taking a few lives of those pieces of shits was worth it.


End file.
